1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to computer assemblies, and, more particularly, to computer docking stations used in ruggedized computing environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional computer docking stations allow a laptop computer to connect to peripheral devices such as power sources, monitors, keyboards, mice, telephones, printers, etc. A docking station can allow a laptop computer to behave as a desktop or workstation by allowing multiple peripheral devices to be quickly and easily connected to the laptop through the docking station thereby permitting quick connection of the laptop computer to all of the peripheral devices.
This occurs by simply connecting the laptop computer to the docking station, which is already connected to the peripheral devices. However, conventional docking stations are generally not sufficiently robust for effectively operate in non-conventional and rugged environments. Therefore, it would be beneficial for a computer docking station to be configured for rugged environments and applications and to protect the attached computer and peripheral devices.